Final Fantasy 7 : Scene Three
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Crisis Core Era. Another one-shot to my on going series. Cloud goes out and celebrates his best friend's birthday, but what is he going to give as a present. Slight Yaoi.


A warning to you all! There is a little yaoi in this scene. After I played Crisis Core like six times through, I thought this would be really cute. I really don't write Yaoi, so give me credit. It's not that bad. Second of all, tell me what you think! I love to write these and hear what everyone has to say! Come on people! Write those Reviews. Are you afraid?

Anyway. here is Scene Three! Enjoy or don't enjoy, your choice!

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

"No! I'm not going!" The man with the blonde spikes yelled.

"But...it's my birthday!" his counterpart pouted. "And since I'm the birthday boy, you have to do whatever I tell you to."

"Says who?"

"Says me. You owe me."

"For what?"

"For that fact that I hang around your scrawny ass." Zack smiled at Cloud. "Come on! I begged and begged your captain to give you the night off." The SOLIDER got on his knees and pleaded. "Please!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to?" he winced. "I still have nightmares from the last time you and I went out drinking."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Bad! It was terrible. Don't you remember? You picked a fight with two SOLIDER 3rd class and I got my ass handed to me."

"Oh yeah! I okay, I promise I won't pick fights with anyone. Now come on! If we keep arguing we'll miss the train!" Zack grabbed his hand and ran towards the station. Cloud did everything he could to try and stay on his feet. Zack sometimes forgot his strength and stamina while goofing off with friends, especially Cloud. The blond felt like a rag doll caught in the wind.

"What did I get myself into again." He mumbled to himself.

"A whole lot of fun!" Zack answered back. "Or wasn't I suppose to hear that?" Cloud shook his head.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"The slums of course. There's a bar down there I've been dying to go to for awhile."

"At least there won't be many SOLIDERS down there." Cloud said back. "Say why aren't you going to see that one girl? What's her face?"

"Her and her mother are visiting family, besides she doesn't like the bar scene."

"And you think I do?"

"Not at first, but after a few beers you seem change your mind." Zack rushed them both on to the train and took two seats in the back. "Besides, I like hanging with you more than anyone else." Cloud blushed slightly, and tried to change the conversation.

"You think next week you'll get sometime off and help me train for the upcoming SOLIDER exams?"

"You know it!" Zack put his arm around Cloud. "I'll teach you all you need to know."

"I just need help with the physical part."

"You'll do great." Zack smiled at him. "After all you are being trained by a SOLIDER 1st class." They both smiled. The flash of red let them know that they were making their way under the plate.

"Which Sector are we going to anyway?"

"Five. I keep passing this place every time I go down there. The people say it has the best atmoshpere in the slums. Hey! Maybe while we're down there we'll find you a pretty girl." Zack said, but soon regretted saying it. He knew Cloud had joined for a girl back in his hometown. Zack had tried on numerous occasions to try and get him to open up, but usually it would backfire on him.

"Maybe." Cloud pretended to smile back.

"Sorry." Zack tried to say.

"Hey it's your birthday. Don't worry about it. I know what you meant." The train slowed down and finally came to a halt at sector five train station. "Now come on. I owe you a birthday drink." The two got out and headed down the street.

"You know. I actually like coming down here. Sort of reminds me of home."

"Yeah, well you do live like a slob." Cloud joked.

"No, I'm talking about Gongaga. There's an old mako reactor there that blew up. I used to get grounded every other week, because I would sneak off and play there. Mom would have to come and find me frogged."

"Frogged?" Cloud questioned his smiling friend.

"Yeah, there are these little frogs in Gongaga, if they touch you turn into a frog."

"Yeah right!" Cloud gave him a little shove. "You've told some pretty tall tales, but that may be the tallest."

"I'm serious." Zack stated. "Their little green monsters. Even Sephiroth's been frogged I was there. You should have seen it. This little ting frog with long silver hair, trying to hold up his masumane." Cloud snickered at the thought. "It's the only time I've ever seen Seph lose his temper."

"I guess he was..." Cloud laughed. "...hopping mad." The two laughed. Who wouldn't laugh at the thought of the great general as a ting frog hopping up and down trying to hold up such a long sword? The two snickered over the image as they made their way into the bar. It was packed tonight. Zack and Cloud made their way over to a small table. No sooner a pretty young blond came over.

"What can I get you boys to drink?"

"Two beers." Zack smiled.

"No!" Cloud injected. "Bring us the best bottle of Tequila you've got." The lady nodded. Zack looked back at his blond shadow. "What? I said I was buying you a birthday drink."

"But Tequila? You know bad stuff happens when I drink that stuff."

"Correction." Cloud put up a finger. "It's only bad stuff to you. I tend to enjoy myself, watching you act like a fool." The lady soon came back with a bottle of "her best" tequila and two shot glasses. Cloud filled up both glasses before handing one to Zack. He then raised his glass. "Happy Birthday." He smiled before drinking the shot. Zack lifted his before drinking it too.

"Phew!" Zack slammed his glass down. Cloud smiled and filled his glass up again. "You know it's hard for a SOLIDER to get drunk."

"Yeah, but you tend to do a pretty good job of getting there yourself. I'm just helping along the way." Cloud smirked. "Besides you and I are off tomorrow. We'll be fine."

"Well know that you mention it." Zack drank to the contents of the glass and held his glass out again. "Hook me up." Cloud grinned. It's going to be a wild night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Four Hours Later

Cloud was lying back in his chair, his feet on the table; he held a bottle of Guinness in his hand.

"You okay there buddy?" He asked the SOLIDER who had his head down on the table. Empty bottles surrounded him.

"I'm fine." Zack raised his head and rubbed his temple. "A little light headed. How about you?"

"I feel great!" Cloud slurred. "Though I know I'll be feeling it tomorrow." Cloud took another drink. "I think you're right I should find a pretty girl for the night." Zack jerked his head up.

"What? But what about that one chick from Nibleheim?"

"Who Tifa?" Cloud grimaced. "Hell, the only reason I join was because her and look of far that's gotten me." He spat. "The only time she ever looked my way was right before I left."

"Sorry to hear that." Zack poured him another shot of Tequila. "She must have been very pretty for you to join." Cloud snickered.

"Are you kidding? She's a fox! The hottest girl in town, guaranteed when she gets a bit older, she'll have a rack bigger than all of the girl at the joint in Sector Six, what was it Honey Bee or something?" Zack smiled.

"She sounds like a vixen to me. She must have all the boys swooning over her. She must like you very much."

"Well...Tifa doesn't really...well you know...like me that way."

"What?" Zack asked.

"I thought I could get her to like me if I joined SOLIDER."

"You just wanted to knock boots with her, didn't you."

"Yeah, well that too. You can't blame me. If you ever have a mission in Nibleheim and see her, you'll catch my drift." Cloud drank the rest of his beer and motioned for the waitress to bring him another. "You can't blame me. I've never really been with a woman, that way."

"Really?" Zack said before taking a drink of Tequila, straight from the bottle. "Don't worry. Me neither. With this demanding career and all, it's hard to find any one you want to mess around with."

"And here, you pull off this flirtatious persona so well, you have everyone thinking that you're the ultimate ladies man."

"Yeah well. It's just my nature to flirt."

"I would have thought you would have gotten on with what's her face."

"She's too innocent." Zack grimaced. "That and she can sometimes get a little too over worked with those flowers of her. It drives me nuts sometimes."

"You got a point. You don't seem like the gardener type."

"Yeah well...at least when I joined Shinra it wasn't for some hot chick."

"That's because you're a 1st class and a total babe magnet." Zack lowered his head, to hide the fact that he was blushing. It was weird to have Cloud calling him a babe magnet. After all, Zack kept it secret that he had the biggest crush on Cloud. He didn't know what it was about his younger friend, but Zack always enjoyed being around him, hoping that one day they could be more that 'just friends'. "1st Class, Zack Fair, just love to strut his fine self all over the Shinra building. " Cloud slurred before place his head on the table. "And why the hell did you make me drink so much." Zack quickly guzzled the rest of his alcohol down.

"Hey I drank more than you did." He started to slur. Zack stood up quickly and nearly lost his balance. "Whoa! And too much might I add." Zack held a hand out to Cloud. "Come let's get out of here." the blond accepted. Zack felt a surge of warm spread through his body. He tried hard not to blush and give himself away. Cloud never said anything, but wrapped an arm over Zack's broad shoulders. "Let's get back to the train station."

It was quite outside. After being in a noisy bar, the sound of nothing was like music to Zack's ear. He wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and helped him down the steps.

"Happy Birthday." Cloud mumbled before laying his head on his friend's shoulder. "I hope you had a good time."

"I did." Zack slurred. "First time I've had a good buzz since before I joined SOLIDER and I got to spend it with my best friend." He smiled. "Thank you." Cloud didn't respond. Apparently he had had too much.

Walking to the station seemed to take hours. Zack mentally forced himself to place one foot in front of the other, while half way dragging Cloud along with him. Finally when he caught sight of the station, his heart dropped when he saw the last train for the night pull away.

"Damn."

"What?" Cloud mumbled. He looked over and saw the empty train station. "Tell me that wasn't the last train?"

"Okay, I won't."

"Where the hell are we going to go?" Cloud ask becoming little alert. "You can't keep dragging me all around." Zack eyes lit up.

"I know where we can stay." He said shifting Cloud's weight so the boy could carry himself. "My girl's church isn't far from here. We'll crash there."

"She won't mind?"

"No, she's over in Sector one visiting family."

"Oh yeah." Cloud smiled and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just thought it was funny about how we look right now." Zack turned his head and blushed. "And you look positively adorable when you blush." Zack stopped in his tracks. "What you think I didn't catch it?" Cloud smiled and his best friend. Zack felt his face heat up. He started walking again, hoping that it would keep help keep his mind off of what Cloud had just said.

"I wasn't blushing." He lied. "I'm just tired." They turned the corner, and Zack thanked his lucky stars when he saw the church. "Come on we're almost there." Cloud looked at the building.

"You're girlfriend works in this dump?" he mumbled.

"This is the slums, Cloud everything looks like a dump down here." Zack quicken his pace trying to get there faster. His body was starting to tire, and Cloud's weight wasn't helping any.

"You're still blushing." Cloud looked at him.

"I am not." He retorted.

"Are too. See..." Cloud placed his hand on Zack's left cheek. "You're all red." Zack dragged them both up the front steps. Cloud finally pushed himself away and leaned back on the cold stone. " I think you look cute." The SOLIDER felt himself burn even hotter.

"Cloud, I..." Zack stuttered. "I...I...I think..." Cloud's finger's grazing his lips silenced him; Zack looked into his friend's eyes, and felt his self shiver. "Cloud?"

"Hush." Cloud whispered, before leaning forward and captured the 1st class's lip in a fierce kiss. Zack stood there bewildered. Before he knew it, he was kissing the blond back. He let out a stifled moan when Cloud took his bottom lip and started sucking on the tender flesh. He gently wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him to his body. Cloud rocked his hips into the older man. Zack growled at the feeling of the blond's hardness. "I've been wanting to kiss you like that for the past few months." Cloud whispered. Zack chuckled and kissed his nose.

"A few months?" This time it was Cloud's turn to blush.

"Yea well, I did mention that you were a total babe magnet." Cloud leaned in to kiss his friend again. Zack flicked his tongue over Cloud's lips impatiently waiting to taste him. Cloud in return fought for dominance. Zack moaned again and felt himself press his hardness against the blond. Cloud let out a small gasp; the sound was pure music in Zack's ear. Zack pulled his lips away, and left a trail of kisses done Cloud's neck. "Oh Zack." Cloud moaned.

"You like that?" Zack spoke with seduction in his voice. The blond nodded.

"I like it too." A woman said. The two drunken lovers look down the steps of the church. There stood a woman clothed in a black suit, a Turk, no less. "Even though it is against regulations for a commanding officer to fool around with one of his subordinates."

"Cissnei? What the hell are you doing here?" Zack stammered.

"You didn't show back up. Sephiroth requested for a few of the Turks to look for you."

"Did he now?"

"We thought you forgot to take the last train home, and that you were waiting at the train station. I don't think anyone would have suspected to find you locking lips with an infantryman." Zack and Cloud blushed. "So how much?"

"Huh?" the SOLIDER questioned

"How much?"

"For what?"

"How much do I have to pay to watch you and your cute friend finish?" Zack looked over at Cloud. He gave the blond a dirty smirk. Cloud's eyes lit up and grinned back. "Well?" Zack looked back at his Turk friend.

"How much would you pay if we let you join?"

* * *

Like before! Leave a Review. Or better yet! give me an idea for another scene and I'll see if I can write it. Until then...

lil-rahl


End file.
